User talk:.Amber
Mentor Hi Ambershine! I've requested to be your mentor in PCA and I was wondering what you'd like to learn first? Also, how would you like to do our communicating, through talk, chat, or email, all of which I can do. =) Oky, calicoes and torties it is! To start off, can you make me a tortie and upload it to enzimba. From ther I can see approximately where you're at and see what we need to focus on. Once you upload it there, please just send the link to me. =) btw, can I call you Amber? 18:00, August 24, 2013 (UTC) Okay, the tortie looks awesome, perhaps sharpening the patches, making the white less gray, might help. But now since I can see where you are, I'd like to hold a join.me session with you, it's a program I have that lets you watch my screen and I find that watching someone is easier than someone explaining it. So, we need to figure out a time for that, is Sunday at 3:00 Central Time fine? And to save your images a .png's in GIMP go to export and make sure it's exporting to png and you should be fine. x3 21:43, September 5, 2013 (UTC) Okay, that'll be fine. =) 13:40, September 8, 2013 (UTC) Okay, well since I'll be sharing my screen it'd be easier for me just to use my code. x3 So I'll like it to you at around 3 Central Time. =) 18:12, September 15, 2013 (UTC) Okay, I'm ready! My link is https://secure.join.me/436-126-787 20:01, September 15, 2013 (UTC) Your personal pic is swag~ I know what brush/stamp you used. ^^ 15:52, September 20, 2013 (UTC) Yes 8D 16:21, September 21, 2013 (UTC) Oh, really? Can you make my profile? Tigerstripe-of-RiverClan (talk) 18:18, September 21, 2013 (UTC) Okay xD So... Can you make that weird thing saying about cat? Tigerstripe is her name, she is dark brown tabby with green eyes and her left hindpaw toes white, and notch on left ear, if you can make charart (no problem if you can't). She is in RiverClan, she didn't change her name much, so it is- Tigerkit, Tigerpaw, Tigerstripe (warrior), Tigerstripe (deputydidn't die, she gave her deputy position to Darkcloud, because she thought Darkcloud will be better deputy and she was right). Her mate is Graypelt, her mother is Brownthorn and her father is Skylarkpelt. Brownfur and Wildheart are her siblings (Wildheart is she-cat and Brownfur is a tom) and her half brother is Lynxfang. In her deputy position, she was preceded by Sandstep and suceeded by Darkcloud. And the last thing for Tigerstripe- her mentor was Brokenfang and she had two apprentices- Flamepaw (actually Flamestripe) and Nightpaw (actually Nightclaw). So...There it is xD For this table i don't have any other informations xD So that was about Tigerstripe, and about me... I mean, these rectangles with cats i like and dislike... there is lot of cats i like... so i tell just my faves of faves- Yellowfang, Cinderpelt, Silverstream, Willowpelt, Goldenflower, Leopardstar, Crookedstar, Bluestar, Scourge, Sandstorm, Graystripe, Brightheart, Halftail, Spottedleaf and Dustpelt (lot, lot of cats xD) and cats I REALLY HATE: Swiftpaw, Cloudtail, Lionblaze, Tigerstar, Longtail, Ivypool. So...the end xD Thanks ^^ Tigerstripe-of-RiverClan (talk) 12:30, September 22, 2013 (UTC) Wow, it's looking great! There are a few things, though, one is the orange is very saturated against the black, so I'd blur/smudge it more then make it a tad unsaturated, and the white is a bit overblurred. Here's an example of a tortie I made awhile ago, link, and see how the ginger is almost brown? It looks like that ecause on most torties that I've seen they really don't have defined, saturated ginger areas, it's mostly brownish ginger. But great job, you're improving! 14:02, September 22, 2013 (UTC) Um, Amber, you should only have one personal image, when in fact you have 17. You should refrain from making a new one every time when you can upload over your old one, thus you wouldn't clutter up the wiki with your personal images. 16:34, September 22, 2013 (UTC) Personal image Oh my god that's so pretty *0* Whoa, thank you! I read your charart terms after I sent my message...I'm so really sorry! I didn't know you have charart terms xD Anyway, Tigerstripe on picture look perfectly as I imagine her! And I'll like if you'll really add me to your friends list^^ But I think I don't really need signature xD I can't even imagine how it could look...But if you have any ideas I'd like to see it! Thank you for everything! ^^ Tigerstripe-of-RiverClan (talk) 18:21, September 23, 2013 (UTC) Yay! If I'll have a sig, i prefer lime-green for it. Okay xD If you want you can call me that way :3 The sigh=nature is evil and don't work xD or i just can't use it. I'm a derp xD and look here--> doooon't work xD or...maybe you can see an mistake i writen here? (talk) 18:40, September 24, 2013 (UTC) Yeah finally it works! Thanks Amber! 19:25, September 24, 2013 (UTC) Charart Request (Stormfur2002) I'm sorry, but I changed my cat's description, so can you do me another charart over my old one? Rank: Warrior Color: Light gray Fur length: Long Eye color: Blue Markings : Large darker gray patches Gender: Female Notable features: White feet. Thanks! Wow, it's amazing! Oh I forgot to add though, she has a collar. Thanks so much though! Nomnom So..it will be enough if i'll change the text or you are going to do something with something (i'm sory, i'm a derp xD) Tigerstripe-of-RiverClan (talk) 19:07, September 24, 2013 (UTC) Oh my gosh. Just. Wow. Amber, I've seen your work recently and just...wow. In the time you've been here, which is kinda short, you have improved amazingly. Your chararts? Gorgeous! 'I've seen everything you post here and let me tell you right now - you've done what took me ''months ''practice in a couple of weeks''. '''Wow. '''I've also seen Tigerstripe's siggie - I love it more than mine! ''I ''can't even do something like that! I'm such a good mood today and I think you deserve this compliment! Keep up the awesome work please :3 Lookin' good! Perhaps saturate the brown to be lighter and a bit more gingerish, the paws look a little gray and the shading is hard to pick out but besides that you're improving. Great job! 18:39, September 29, 2013 (UTC) Charart Request (Cheetahstar1234) '''Rank: Leader Color: golden Fur length: long Eye color: greenish-blue Markings: brown stripes and spots Gender: Female Notable features: battle-scarred, a torn right ear Thanks! :D Cheetahstar1234 (talk) 20:38, September 30, 2013 (UTC)Cheetahstar1234 Thank you so much, Ambershine! It was amazing! Cheetahstar1234 (talk) 02:05, October 3, 2013 (UTC)Cheetahstar1234 Err...yeah, what Raelic said. :) 23:08, October 1, 2013 (UTC) hi This isHawkfrost and bramblestar (talk) 23:08, October 1, 2013 (UTC) i want a cat please It is an apprentice Color: black Fur length: short Eye color: Bright blue Markings : white streaks Gender: female Notable features: has a purple kittypet collar hi again i love the cat!!!! could you make me a siggie too Request Hawkfrost and bramblestar (talk) 15:40, October 2, 2013 (UTC) Color: same blue you used for my cats eyes Special icons(Optional): ***hawkfrost***and***bramblestar*** Background color (Optional): blue Subtext (Optional): the battle begins Other things: 3 red lines through hawkfrost and bramblestar also what program do you use to make siggies Thanks but where is coustom sig Wow, that looks better than mine! I think a bit more smudging on the harder-edges and defining the shading a tiny bit would make this image perfect! 20:26, October 2, 2013 (UTC) HI on a cats profile i heard you could do profile pages if that is true could you tell me what to fill in to make it. Hawkfrost and bramblestar (talk) 21:41, October 2, 2013 (UTC) Hm I'd suggest moving the earpink below the shading, possibly using a different shading placement, as most of your white looks gray, and it looks great! Hm, for shading, for the blur tool: 100, for the gaussian blur: anywhere from 6-25 I've used. 20:22, October 3, 2013 (UTC) Page HI so um i would like a box like yours That says mentor family ect. use this pic Mother: Dovewing father: bumblestripe mate:whitefeather Brother:thornheart sisters: woodflight, blackbrease sons: oakit, cometpaw daughters: fallpaw, amurpaw cause of death:drown Residence(or however you pronounce it):starclan mentor: Jayfeather Names:kit: flamekit apprentice: flamepaw medicine cat: flamestream queen:flamestream Also put my chararts into a box that sorrelflower used. (talk) 22:42, October 3, 2013 (UTC) Friends list of course i have never been added on a friends list just to let you know if you ever want a charart let me know but it will not have shading. on my talk pages do you do userboxes if so could you tell me what to fill out. also could you add that flamestream succeded foxpelt and her apprentice was foxpelt (talk) 12:56, October 6, 2013 (UTC) I made a mistake i was editing my user page and i acidently deleted the charcat box :'( could u please redo it Almost perfect! Smudge the white a tad more then blur the shading on a low level. 18:25, October 6, 2013 (UTC) Re: Ik!! I'm trying to fix the problem. I'll try again. I'm not offended, and thanks, :). I like ur sig to! 19:46 Mon Oct 7 I love it! Blur that shading a tad more then define it on the white chest just a smidge. 20:57, October 7, 2013 (UTC) Userboxes for Flamestream Happy leaf fall 02:46, October 8, 2013 (UTC) Traits on the traits i am anything sqirrelflight is, same goes for bramblestar and silverstream, i am loyal like dustpelt, i am calm like leafpool, i am a fighter like tigerstar, i am boastfull like sharpclaw, i am loving like moonflower and i am trustng like tallstar, and i am sarcastic like jayfeather. and i am hopeful like brightheart. personal Fav author: Kathryn lasky/ erin hunter Eye: this user has blue eyes/black hair fav coulors are icy blue and emerald green fav animal is tiger i am a she cat My friends you SilverstarOfRippleClan Fans likes spottedleaf squirrelflight bramblestar silverstream tawnypelt feathertail brightheart graystripe mille diesel yellowfang hawkfrost turtle tail fans do not like stormfur bluestar barkface lizzardstripe redtail lionheart mudclaw snake ice brick bone hattie Fav shippings silverstream x graystripe millie x desiel SQIRRELFLIGHT X BRAMBLESTAR:) :) :) :) ' jayfeather x briarlight brightheart x cloudtail berrynose x honeyfern crowfeather x feathertail Non fave shippings berrynose x poppyfrost firestar x sandstorm snowfur x thistle Bluestar x oakheart bluestar x thrushpelt crowfeather x leafpool ivypool x tigerheart dovewing x tigerheart leafstar x billystorm barley x ravenpaw Thoughts on cats(this user thinks) Ravenpaw should have gotten his warrior name when he visited thunderclan scourge is misunderstood ashfur should have gone to the dark forest when he died sqirrelflight is awesomer than awesome Bramblestar is a enthrilling character goosefeather is going crazy crowfeather is indecisive about she-cats Blackstar trusts noone Flamestream Happy leaf fall 02:46, October 8, 2013 (UTC) Profile Request Hiya! If you don't mind, can I ask for a profile request? (I'll need to ask a few questions about things, though) Color of text: Blue Background or border color (Optional): black Userboxes (Optional): (Would I need to tell you all of my user traits, favorite character, pet peeves, etc.?) Custom userboxes (Optional): Tabber/Dropboxes (Optional): About Me, Books I own, Favorite Characters, Warrior Cat Pet Peeves, Favorite Shippings, Least Favorite Characters, Least Favorite Shippings, and Favorite Quotes Charcat info (Optional): ' Template name: Bluefire ' Affiliations: (Current: FireClan)' Names: Kit - Bluekit, Apprentice - Bluepaw, Warrior - Bluefire, Deputy - Bluefire Family: Father - Sunstorm, Mother - Redfur, Sisters - Leopardwing, Duskmoon, Brother - Cloudfur Mentor: Graysky Apprentices: Fireblaze Deputy Position: Preceded by: Darkstorm Thank you! I truly appreciate it. :) Here I was bored so i made you a charart hope you like itFlamestream Happy leaf fall 23:47, October 8, 2013 (UTC) Thank you thank you soo much !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! The userpage is awesome. <( 'u' )> Charart request Hi, Ambershine, I've seen you charart and I really like it, would you make one for me? Gender: Female Fur: Long and russet coloured. Eyes: Navy blue Markings: Tabby Template/Blank Thing: Softpaw It would mean alot! Harpstring (talk) 21:39, October 10, 2013 (UTC) Your signature is amazing! GingerstripeLove Everybody 22:22, October 10, 2013 (UTC)